


Pirates

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fearsome pirate Jack O’Neill needed someone to translate the ancient treasure map.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a talk-like-a-pirate-day fic. But Jack thinks he's a pirate....

This was the part, Daniel Jackson thought morosely, that he truly hated about winter. The loss of the daytime sun and the long, cold nights. He sighed as he locked the library door behind him, took his companion’s arm and proceeded to walk his co-worker toward her home. Even though the progressive-minded Samantha insisted on a daily basis that she would be fine alone, Daniel still had enough of the gentleman left in him to insist that she didn’t.

 

Besides, just lately there’d been much whispering about the tall ship that had been bouncing about in the harbor for the past two days. More than one of the library’s female patrons had confided to Daniel, in a giggling way ill suited for their age, that it was a pirate ship and they would all surely be murdered in their beds one night. Daniel quietly demurred that he found that quite hard to believe.

 

So, he had to admit to a certain surprise when he and Samantha rounded the corner and found themselves confronted by several men who seemed to melt out of the darkness. “Stop, I say.”

 

Daniel stopped, instinctively putting himself in front of Samantha. “What is the meaning of this? Pray allow us to pass.”

 

“Don’t worry, young sir, we mean you no harm.” The large black man seemed to be the spokesman for the group. “We just want to talk to you.”

 

“Then I suggest you do so in the daylight instead of accosting innocent citizens in the street.” Daniel was amazed that his voice didn’t as much as quiver. Too afraid to be scared, he supposed stupidly, seeing as how there were at least five men currently surrounding them. “You’re frightening the lady.”

 

“The lady is free to go. If you agree to go with us willingly. We aren’t after harming either of you.”

 

“Sam, go.”

 

“Daniel, no! I can’t just let you go off with them.”

 

Daniel squeezed a quick warning on her hand away before turning to the ruffians. “At least allow me to see her to the safety of her doorstep.”

 

“Aye, we’ll all see the lady home.”

 

So they set off down the street, stopping at Samantha’s gate. “Go on, Sam, run inside.”

 

She clung to him. “Daniel, please be careful.” She slowly walked up the steps, stopping at the door, very much afraid she would never see her friend again.

 

“Good-bye, Sam.” Daniel whispered as she reluctantly closed the door behind her. “Now, if you’d be so kind as to unhand me,” this was said as his arms were taken roughly and his hands were bound behind his back. He opened his mouth to cry out but was cut off by first a large hand, then a cloth tied over his mouth. His assailant easily boosted him upon his shoulder and walked off into the dark.

 

Even though Daniel hadn’t spent any time there, he had no difficulty recognizing the wharf area. So he was unsurprised when he was dumped on a small boat, his abductors piled on board and they began rowing toward the alleged pirate ship.

 

In a very short time, Daniel found himself with a rope tied around his waist, being pulled up onto the boat. “Is this him, then?” One of the pirates perused the prisoner.

 

“It is him.” The leader of the kidnappers easily vaulted over the railing. “I’m to take him to the captain’s cabin.”

 

The other pirate chortled. “Well, the captain always did have an eye for the pretty ones.” Daniel leapt in surprise when he felt his butt smacked as he was hustled off the deck and then below. “In here,” the man grunted as he pushed open a heavy wooden door. “Captain is busy at the moment but I’m sure he’ll want to see you right away.” Daniel tried to insist he be untied, but the gag muffled his words. He was unceremoniously dragged across the room and tied to one of the sturdy bedposts.

 

How long he stayed there, he was unsure but the door finally opened and a man he assumed was the ‘captain’ entered. Tall, he had to duck to prevent a collision between his head and the door frame. He wasn’t particularly big, not nearly as large as the man who had abducted Daniel. He moved with a quiet stealth that told Daniel he was accustomed to skulking around and kidnapping innocent people and he was, surprisingly, grey-haired. Daniel had always supposed that pirates didn’t live long enough to go grey.

 

He walked up and took a good long look at Daniel. His prisoner was an inch or two shorter than himself, with dark hair tied back with a plain ribbon and furious blue eyes behind a pair of wire frames. “So, you’re Daniel Jackson?” His reward was a glare. “Oh, yes, I suppose this might help.” The captain yanked the gag from his mouth. “Let me get you a bit to drink.” He poured a glass and brought it to his prisoner. Daniel firmed his mouth and turned his head. “Now, now, don’t be stubborn. I can make you drink and we both know it.” He held the glass to Daniel’s lips and he reluctantly drank, almost instantly choking. “Too much?”

 

Daniel shook his head, finally catching his breath. “I don’t drink spirits.”

 

“Really? I don’t think I’ve ever met a man who didn’t drink some kind of liquor.” Jack sipped the rest of the drink.

 

“Well, you have now. And would you please release me?”

“So you can whack me on the head the first chance you get and try to swim for shore? I don’t think so. We sail with the tide and once we get far enough out, I’ll turn you loose.”

 

Daniel stared at him. “You intend to keep me tied to this post all night?”

 

“Maybe not the bedpost, but I’m definitely keeping you tied up.”

 

“Perhaps you’d be so kind as to tell me exactly why I’ve been abducted and man-handled by your band of ruffians.”

 

“They do lack a bit in the social graces, don’t they? By the way, you can call me Jack or Captain Jack, whichever you prefer.”

 

Daniel lifted his chin. “I prefer not to address you at all.”

 

Jack grinned. “Now, Dr. Jackson, who’s being impolite? How about a meal and I’ll tell you how you can help me.”

 

Daniel’s chin jerked once again. “No, thank you,” he replied with icy politeness. “I’m not hungry.” Jack’s reaction was a loud laugh as he unwound the rope from the bedpost, easily dragging Daniel to the small table before shoving him into a chair and tying his left hand to the chair. “There, now you have a free hand to eat with, I don’t fancy trying to feed you. Probably bite my hand.”

 

As soon as Jack opened the door, Daniel attacked the rope, but the knot was tied beneath the arm of the chair and was pulled so tightly that he could make no headway. He tried scooting the chair over toward the porthole but the chair didn’t want to budge. “Nice try,” his captor drawled from the door. “The chair is fastened to the floor. You’ll find most of the things on a ship are bolted to something else, keeps things from flying about during a storm.” He stepped aside and let the boy nip around him and place a tray on the table. “What have we tonight?”

 

“Cook got some fresh meat ashore, Captain. But he says enjoy it; once we’re back out to sea, it’ll be rations again. Oh, and he has a pie for later, if you’ve a mind for it.” Freckles stood out on his grinning face.

 

“Oh, I’ve a mind for it, thank you, Tim.” He waited for the boy to close the door behind him. “Now, let’s eat.” He watched the stubborn expression on Daniel’s face. “I really hate to force someone to eat so let me remind you that it’s gonna be a long time until the next meal. And it probably won’t be nearly as good as this.” He lifted the lid and slid a plate in front of Daniel. “In view of your bad temper, I don’t think I’ll give you a knife. You’ll just have to eat like the rest of us barbarians.”

 

Daniel would have dearly loved to refuse the dinner but after he looked down and saw some type of fried meat, boiled potatoes, gravy and hot biscuits, he decided it would be downright impolite, not to mention fool-hardy, to refuse to eat. Although it was awkward eating one-handed, he managed it without making too much of a mess, even drinking some of the cider the smirking pirate had poured.

 

Dinner was over, the tray placed outside the door and Jack had opened the porthole before lighting a cigar. “So, I suppose you’re wondering why you’re here.”

 

Daniel’s eyebrow shot up in disbelief. “I take it you don’t kidnap innocent people on a daily basis?”

 

“No, most of your lot isn’t worth the effort. You, however, Dr. Jackson, are well worth the effort.”

 

“Because…?”

 

“Because you have something I need.” Because he found himself amused by his prisoner’s attitude, he allowed his eyes to rake up and down his form, enjoying the blush that colored the man’s face. “Relax, I’m not about to ravish you,” he gave a long pause, “as attractive as that prospect is.” Daniel’s face blanched of all color. “I understand you’re very well educated and can read a variety of ancient languages. I need you to translate something for me.”

 

“A translation? You want me to translate something for you? What could you possibly…?” Daniel was incredulous but he was also quick-witted. “Oh, you have a treasure map and you want me to help you find the treasure.”

 

Jack leaned forward. “I’ll make you a deal. You help us find the treasure; I’ll cut you in for part of it and take you to the port of your choice.” Jack saw the flicker of interest on Daniel’s face. He hadn’t reacted until Jack dangled that possibility in front of him; Jack pressed his advantage. “You’re wasted in this place. A man of your education, your intelligence should be in a big city, Boston, New York, somewhere you can make a life for yourself.” Daniel’s eyes narrowed for a moment. “Or you could just join up with us. We could use someone like you. You’d be surprised how few treasure maps are actually written in English.”

 

Daniel considered his options. Finally he said. “Show me the damned map.”

 

 

“That’s it!” Daniel announced. “If I ever see Johnny Depp in person, I’m gonna pop him right in the mouth. And can you please untie me?” Jack sighed and made a production of freeing Daniel from the rustic chair on the front porch of the secluded cabin. “And have you thought about what would have happened if someone had just happened by and found me tied to a chair?” Daniel complained as he held his wrists out to be untied. “And as for the being gagged thing, you know how I hate that. It’s demeaning and as for the pirate thing?” Daniel sneered. “ They were nothing like Hollywood portrays them. It was a hard life and…”

 

Jack stuffed the gag back in his mouth as he dragged him inside and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
